


Human - a BTS x Reader AU

by ellamoon555



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamoon555/pseuds/ellamoon555
Summary: This FF is based in the world of Detroit Become Human where society has become so advanced that they have human like androids, a little side note, while the events in this FF are going to be mostly different from the events in DBH, and there won't be any major spoilers I highly recommend watching DBH before reading this FF, also you will understand some of the references and terms better if you do.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Y/N works at a CyberLife store, she never really thought much about the androids and whether there is more than what we see, until one day she runs into an abandoned android and her whole world changes, what will happen? Will her thoughts on androids change? Or will she stay ignorant? who knows ya got to read it to find out ;)





	1. Book Info

This chapter is to give you a rundown on the general details of the book.  
First of all this FF is not based in any real pace the closet comparison to it would be New York but it's not a real place.  
Next there are some laws in this universe that are not in DBH, the biggest difference is that there is a law against abusing androids, if you do you will get a fine and are no longer allowed to have a android, verbal abuse doesn't count but is very frowned upon.  
-index-  
"Words" someone is talking  
**"Words"** the person who's POV your in is talking  
•"Words" a third person is talking  
_*thought*_  an important thought  
(Time) a time skip

And that's all I wanted to do for this chapter, remember this is just my interpretation of this and I'm not trying to step on any toes if there is already a FF like this I did not mean to copy I just don't know of any other FF like this one :)  
Anyway that's all please don't hate on me it's not going to change anything except you will be blocked

I purple you all <3


	2. Chapter 1: V199530

**" Hi how may I help you today?"**  
"I'm looking for a new maid, what's the newest model you have?"  
 **"Well if you look this way you will see are latest model, the BP400"**  
Hi I'm Y/N and this is my life, I work at a CyberLife store, I have always believed that androids make our lives better.... until today.  
I just got off work and I'm walking home when I hear a sound coming from a side ally I'm passing by, I glance over at the sound and see a sad sight, it looks like a abandoned android _._  
 _*I can't just leave it there, I'm going to see if I can figure out why it was left here*_  
I go up to it.  
 **"Umm hay what are you doing here?"**  
"......."  
It glances at me and shrinks away, the look in it's eyes seams so sad and broken.

* _what happened to it to put it in this state?*_    
I try to approach it again this time slower.  
 **"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you are here"**  
This time it doesn't look at me but it says something.  
"All of you people say that, but in the end you all throw us away..."  
 **"I'm sorry for what people have done to you, but I promise I won't hurt you"**  
This time it looks up at me and I finally get a good look at it's face, it's crying....  
"Why.... why do you want to know?"  
 **"I.. don't know, I just get the feeling that I need to help you"**  
I give it a small smile, it seems to relax after that and it's LED turns from red to yellow.  
 **"What is your name?"**  
"...... my owner would just call me V, because of my model number"  
It points to it's jacket and shows it's model number, V198530.  
 **"Well that's not very creative, hmm let's call you.... Taehyung or Tae for short!"**  
It shows clear surprise.  
"Y-Your naming me?!"  
 **"Yeah why not? I can't just call you V."**  
He looks at me for a minute then gives me a big square smile.  
 _*he's really cute*_  
Wait what am I thinking it's an android.  
"Thank you... uhhh I don't think I caught your name?"  
 **"Ohh! Right I'm Y/N"**  
"Thank you Y/N"  
He sounds so sincere... is he really an android? No I think he's a deviant, but if he's a deviant I should report him shouldn't I? .....but I can't, I promised him I wouldn't hurt him.  
 **"Hmm ok, I'm going to have to figure out how to get you back to my house..."**  
I take a peek outside the alley, nobody seems to be around.  
 **"Ok the cost is clear, come on!"**  
"Wait where are we going?!"  
 **"No time to explain, got to move!"**  
I grab his hand and start fast walking, as we go down the street we duck into an alley to avoid getting spotted by a surveillance bot, once it passes by we continue on, after few hours of walking and dodging surveillance bots we finally reach my home.  
 **"Come on we are here"**  
I unlock the door and we go inside.  
 **"Welcome, make yourself comfortable, I will be right back with a repair kit"**  
He sits down on the couch and looks around, I walk out of the room to grab the repair kit so I can fix up the wounds on him. (A few minutes later)  
 **"Aaand there you go! All patched up"**  
"Thank you again"  
 **"No problem, anyway I need to get some rest, you should boot down for the night too"**  
"Ok"  
I start to leave to go to my room but before I can he grabs my wrist.  
 **"What's Up?"**  
"Promise you won't abandon me..."  
 **".....I promise"**  
He smiles and nods, he let's go of my wrist and lays down on the couch.  
 **"Good night Tae"**  
"Good night Y/N"


	3. Chapter 2: Perfect

_*what's that smell?*_  
I wake up to the smell of miso soup, but why am I smiling soup? I get up and walk out to the kitchen, standing there is Tae making soup.  
 **"What are you doing?"**  
He flinches and then slowly turns his head towards me.  
"Sorry, I was making soup, it's.... habit"  
 _*he must have been through a lot....*_  
 **"You don't have to be sorry, I was just curious, it smells delicious"**  
He smiles  
"Thank you, I hope it tastes just a good"  
I grab a bowl an serve myself some soup.  
(After eating)  
 **"I'm going to go out and pick up some things from the mall, I will be back in a couple of hours, I need you to stay here ok?"**  
"Ok but don't take to long..."  
 **"Don't worry I will come back"**  
I smile at him  
 **"See you soon"**  
"You too"  
I leave for the mall.  
(30 minutes later)  
I enter the mall and check my shopping list, first up the spare parts shop, I wander over to the spare parts shop and pick up a new repair kit, I have a feeling I'm going to need it, now I need to go over to the clothing store, I need some fresh clothes for Tae, as I'm browsing the Gucci section I spot a woman and her android, it wouldn't normally catch my attention but I couldn't help but stare at the android, even though it clearly wasn't a deviant it seemed so sad... as I'm watching him he looks up and notices me...

_*wow he is beautiful*_  
We look at each other for a while until his owner suddenly grabs him and drags him away, I wonder why he looks so sad....  
The androids POV  
Why was she watching me...  
 _* because your ugly*_  
I hope I didn't offend her...  
"JIN!"  
 **"Y-Yes mistress?"**  
"Get your head out of the clouds and tell me how this looks!"  
 **"It looks beautiful on you mistress"**  
"Of course it does you dumbass! I don't know why I even ask, you don't know anything of true beauty"  
She brushes her hair back and walks back into the changing room, as I'm sitting there I sense someone come up behind me, I glance over to see who it is, it's the girl from before?!

"Are you ok?"  
 **"....what?"**  
 _*why is she asking me that?*_  
"I said are you ok? You seem.... sad"  
 **"....I'm an android I can't be... sad"**  
"That's a lie, even an android has emotions"  
Who is this girl?!  
 **"I-uhhh"**  
Before I can answer her, my mistress comes out of the dressing room.  
•"Excuse me! Why exactly are you talking to MY android!"  
" I'm terribly sorry miss, it just seemed like your android was out of sorts, you see I work at a CyberLife store"  
•"Well it's fine, next time mind your own business!"  
"I'm sorry miss, but I advise getting him checked out otherwise he could go deviant"  
•"Yeah yeah, come on Jin we are leaving!"  
My mistress starts walking away and I have to follow her, as I'm walking away I glance back at the girl, she looks disappointed...  
 _*why do I feel compelled to disobey?*_  
Y/N's POV  
 _*I hope he's ok...*_  
After watching the android walk away I check the time, hmm I should head back now, Tae is going to start worrying, I finish getting clothes and head back.  
(45 minutes later)  
Dam traffic I should have just walked back! I enter the house.  
 **"Tae I'm back!"**  
"In the living room!"  
I walk into the living room, Tae is sitting on the couch watching a show.  
"Welcome back!"  
He looks at me and gives a big smile.  
 **"Sorry it took so long, so what are you watching?"**  
"One Piece!!"  
 _*Cute!*_  
 **"Mind if I watch with you?"**  
If it was possible his smile gets even bigger and he nods enthusiastically, I sit down next to him and set the fresh clothes I got him on his lap.  
 **"I got you some new clothes, I hope they are to your liking"**  
"Wow! It's so cool!"  
He gives me a hug  
"Thank you!"  
 **"Your welcome, so tomorrow I'm going to be working and I will be gone most of the day will you be ok on your own?"**  
"I... I will be fine"  
 **"If your sure you will be ok, just don't leave the house and I will be home around 3:30"**  
"Ok, be careful"  
 **"I will"**  
After washing One Piece for a while longer I go to bed.  
(In the morning)  
I get up to eat and then go to work.  
(At work)  
As I'm sitting waiting for customers the lady from yesterday comes in with the android.  
"You! I want this android replaced it's clearly defective!!"  
 **"What seems to be the problem?"**  
"It has stopped obeying my orders!"  
I glance at the android, he is looking at the ground and his LED is flickering between yellow and red.  
 **"I see, if that's the case what kind of model are you looking for to replace him?"**  
"I would like your most beautiful butler model."  
 **"Hmm then you are looking for the LK900 model, I will put in an order for it, it should arrive at your house tomorrow"**  
"Good! What should I do with this?"  
She points to the android.  
 **"I will take care of it"**  
"Then I will leave it to you"  
She leaves, I look over at the android then I get up and walk over to him.  
 **"Do you have a name?"**  
He looks up at me.  
 _*someone so pretty shouldn't be so sad...*_  
"...jin"  
 **"Jin? Ok Jin come with me to the back room"**  
We go to the back room, we sit down.  
 _*what am I doing?*_  
 **"Jin can you tell me why your owner has replaced you?"**  
"Because I'm ugly and I refused to obey her"  
 **"Ugly!? Where did you get that from?"**  
"It's what she always said...."  
 **"Well clearly she was blind! You are one of the most beautiful androids I've seen"**  
"Really?"  
 **"Yep!"**  
He looks down seemingly embarrassed.  
"Thank you but... why are you complimenting me?"  
 **"Because no one deserves to be put down not even androids"**  
"I see, you are very kind, so what will you do now?"  
 **"Hmm, I still have an hour before I get off work... ok! You are going to hang out in here until I get off and then we will go back to my house"**  
"Ok"  
 **"I will be back in an hour"**  
I go back to the front  
(An hour later)  
 **"Alright time to go"**  
I gather my stuff and we leave.


	4. Chapter 3: Yes Sir

Finally we get home.  
 **"Come, we are here"**  
We go in.  
 **"Tae I'm back!"**  
"Y/N! Your back, I was worried!"  
Tae comes running to the front door but stops when he sees Jin.  
"Who is this?"  
 **"This is Jin, He's in a similar situation to you"**  
"Oh? Well then it's nice to meet you Jin, I'm Taehyung"  
Tae offers his hand to Jin, Jin hesitates but then shakes hands with him.  
•"Likewise"  
 **"Alright boys lets get inside"**  
I shoo them in and close the door, as we are walking to the living room we pass a mirror hanging in the hallway and Jin stops in front of it, he seems lost in thought, I need to help him see how beautiful he really is.  
 **"Wow! handsome"**  
He looks at me and I smile  
"I can't see it, how am I handsome?"  
 **"You just are, here is a little tip for you, whenever you think you are ugly look in a mirror and say to yourself "wow handsome" after a while you will see it, go ahead try it now"**  
He looks in the mirror  
"Wow handsome"  
He starts to smile and then laughs  
"Hahaha this is ridiculous hahaha"  
 **"Yeah, but it worked right? You stop thinking about thinking your ugly and started laughing instead"**  
".... you know what your right! Thank you... miss?"  
 **"Oh right I'm Y/N"**  
"Thank you Y/N"  
He smiles  
 _*he is so kind and handsome*_  
 **"Ok let's go see what Tae is doing"**  
We wander into the living room and Tae is sitting on the couch watching One Piece of course, we go over and I sit Jin down on the couch with Tae.  
 **"I will be right back, I need to grab my inflatable bed for Jin"**  
I walk out and go to the closet in the hall, now where did I put that inflatable bed? After a few long minutes I finally find it buried under a bunch of stuff, I really need to tidy up the closet, I walk back into the living room and see Jin and Tae chatting away, they seem to be becoming friends.  
 _*hmm maybe there hungry...*_  
Wait what? I have been thinking wired thing's lately, I mean they can technically eat but it's not for hunger, ehh why not.  
 **"Hey you guys want to have something to eat?"**  
"....."  
They both stare at me  
 **"Hey just because your androids doesn't mean you can't eat!"**  
There both quiet for a moment, then Jin speaks up.  
"Why not, I want to try"  
•"Me too!"  
Tae gets very excited and bounces up and down in his seat.   
 **"Alright, Jin come help me cook"**  
"Ok"  
We walk over to the kitchen and start dinner  
(An hour later)  
 **"Eat up!"**  
"Thank you"  
They start eating  
"Yahh! This is amazing!"  
•"so good!"  
 **"I'm glad your enjoying it, Jin your a really good cook"**  
"Thank you"  
He blushes and smiles  
•"What about me! Aren't I a good cook too?!"  
Tae puffs up his cheeks and starts to pout, I reach up and pinch his cheek  
 **"Hey no pouting! of course your a good cook, Silly!"**  
I let go of his cheeks  
•"Ouch"  
He rubs his cheeks and then smiles his big box smile, after we finish eating we go to sleep.  
(In the morning)  
I awaken to my phone ringing, I look at the caller ID, ahh it's my boss  
 **"Hello"**  
"Y/N, we just got a call in about a possible case could you go check it out? I will text you the address"  
 **"Ok I will head out right away sir"**  
"Good, after you take care of the case don't worry about coming in, we have someone to manage the store today"  
 **"Ok, thank you sir"**  
I hang up, a few minutes later my phone dings, it's the address, I finish getting dressed and head to the kitchen to eat, after eating I peek in on the boys  
 _*fast asleep, so cute*_  
I leave a note on the kitchen counter and leave  
(A few hours later)  
Finally, I'm here, woh this looks like some rich guys house, I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, I hear yelling inside and then a woman opens the door  
"Hello? what do you want?"  
 **"Hello miss, I'm Y/N from CyberLife, I'm here because we got a report about a possible abuse case here"**  
"umm t-there's none of that happening here, I-It's fine"  
Hmm she seems nervous guess I'm going to have to pull authority  
 **"Yes I'm sure, but I'm afraid I still need to search the house"**  
"o-ok"  
She hesitates but then opens the door wider so I can go in, I walk inside and look around, as I walk into the living room I spot who I assume to be the source of the yelling, he hears me walk in and turns around  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
 **"Hello sir, I'm Y/N from CyberLife, I have come here due to a report of an abuse case, I'm afraid I'm going to need to see your android, if you don't comply I will have to search the house"**  
He looks both infuriated and worried  
"I-I.. do you have a warrant for this!!"  
Dam it! I hate when they try to pull that card  
 **"If you really want to play this like that then I can call up my superior right now and have the full team come in"**  
"..... fine it's right this way"  
He gets up and shows me to the bathroom  
"Here"  
 **"Thank you for your compliance"**  
"Yeah yeah"  
He walks away mumbling to himself, I open the door and walk in, what I see is horrific! The room is almost completely dark except for a small window letting a little light in, in the light there's an android sitting by the bathtub which is full of water he's curled up in a ball shaking, as I approach him he looks up at me

I slowly approach him and crouch down, the closer I get the more terrified he seems, so I stop  
 **"It's ok, I'm here to help"**  
I give him a small smile, he seems to relax a tiny bit  
"...r-re-really?"  
His voice sounds so broken and sad  
 **"Yes, your safe now"**  
He stares at me for a few minutes, then suddenly he hugs me, he hugs me like his life depends on it  
 **"It's ok, your safe"**  
We sit there for a while holding each other, after a while we let go and I help him up, we start to make our way out of the house, as we leave the house the man spots us  
"Hey! Where are you going with that! That's my property!"  
 **"You gave up that right when you abused him, you are no longer allowed to have an android"**  
"Tsk, you dam CyberLife Police"  
As I'm leaving I give the woman an abuse hotline number  
 **"Call them if you feel like your in danger"**  
"thank you"  
I smile and nod to her, we walk out, well shit what am I going to do now, I can't just take him to be destroyed, I guess I will take him back home for now, we set off back home.


	5. Chapter 4: Lazy

On the way home we stop at a small clothing shop and get some clothes for him  
 _*I forgot to ask his name*_  
After getting him dressed we continue home  
 **"So I never asked, what is your name"**  
"...well the kind woman always called me Jimin"  
 **"Jimin, that's a nice name, I'm Y/N"**  
"Y/N... thank you for saving me"  
I smile at him, we arrive home, this house is starting to get a little crowded, maybe I should find a new place, this trend doesn't seem to be stopping and I don't have much room left, we go inside  
 **"Boys I'm home!"**  
"Y/N!"  
They both come excitedly running to the door  
{Jin}"Y/N how did the case go?"  
 **"Good, I managed to help a new friend"**  
{Tae}"Who is this?"  
 **"His name is Jimin, he has been through a lot just like both of you"**  
They both look at him, Jin goes up to him and puts his arms out offering a hug, Jimin hesitates but then accepts the hug, a second later Tae joins in then they all look at me  
 **"Haha I guess I have no choice"**  
I join in as well, after a little while we separate  
 **"Ok boys I need to get Jimin cleaned up, let's go to the bathroom"**  
We walk in to the bathroom and I grab the repair kit, I'm glad I bought a new one, I walk over to Jimin and motion for him to sit down, he sits down on the edge of the bathtub and I crouch down in front of him, he seems a little uneasy, from what I can see there is no major damage except for his shoulder which looks like it got hit by something heavy, I move to get a closer look at it but as I reach out to inspect it he flinches, I pull my hand back  
 **"It's ok, I'm just trying to inspect your shoulder, I promise I won't hurt you"**  
I smile at him and wait for him to respond  
"o-ok"  
 **"I will be gentle"**  
I slowly reach out again, this time he's more relaxed, after a closer look the whole shoulder will need to be replaced, for now we will need to make do with what I have, but I will need to get a new shoulder part, I patch up what I can  
 **"There that will have to do for now"**  
"Thank you... Y/N?"  
 **"Your welcome"**  
He smiles at me  
 _*so cute*_  
After that we go to the kitchen, Jin is by the stove making pancakes  
 **"Mmm that looks good"**  
I go to grab one and he slaps my hand away  
"Yahh! Wait until I'm done"  
 **"Aww, come on just a little taste"**  
"No, be patient and go to the living room"  
He shoos us out of the kitchen, we walk into the living room, we sit down on the couch with Tae  
"I didn't introduce my self earlier, my name is Taehyung, you can call me Tae"  
Tae smiles at Jimin  
•"nice to meet you Tae"  
Tae and Jimin start to chat, Tae seems to make friends easily, while Tae and Jimin where chatting I browse my tablet, I really need to find a new house, after an hour of searching I finally find something, it's a large house on the other side of the city, there are 2 bathrooms and 8 bedrooms, it looks like it used to be a dorm house, hmm I think this is the one, unfortunately it will take a day before we can move in, suddenly my phone starts ringing, it's my boss again  
 **"Hello Sir"**  
"Y/N I have another job for you, someone called in a malfunctioning android, I need you to get out there an see if you can fix it"  
 **"Ok, I will get on it right away"**  
"Thank you Y/N, you can have the day off tomorrow"  
 **"Thank you Sir"**  
I hang up, Tae looks at me curiously  
"Was that your boss?"  
 **"Yeah, I'm going to have to go out again after breakfast"**  
"Aww but I wanted to hang out"  
 **"Sorry, you will just have to be patient"**  
Jin calls us into the kitchen for breakfast  
{Jimin}"c-can I try eating?"  
 **"Of course"**  
He hesitantly tries one of the pancakes, he starts to smile and tears slowly stream down his face  
{Jimin} it's really good"  
{Jin}"yah, your going to make me cry"  
Jin takes a napkin and gently wipes away Jimin's tears  
 _*Jimin must have been through a lot*_  
We finish up breakfast and I leave to the next job  
(An hour and a half later)  
I'm finally here, it's a construction site, they are building a new hotel, I enter the site and ask someone to show me the android, when we get there I see the android sitting in a lounge chair sleeping!

I walk up to him to get a closer look  
 _*what is with this guy?!*_  
I try and wake him up by shaking him  
"Fuck off!"  
 **"Ahh so you are awake!"**  
"I am now"  
He opens his eyes and shoots me a very annoyed look  
 **"I'm here because people think you are malfunctioning... but in reality your just lazy"**  
"Mhm, go away"  
He repositions and goes back to sleep, I sigh  
 **"Well now what do I do, hmm... ok! You are coming with me!"**  
"Yahh! let go!"  
I grab his arm and start dragging him, I let the workers know that they are better off just getting a new one and give them a coupon for a new one, as we are walking away from the construction site I glance back at him  
 _*is he... sleeping?!*_  
He has his eyes closed and he is just letting me drag him along, I decide to ignore it until we get to a more private location  
(Half an hour later)  
We duck into a small park, I take a glance around making sure no one is there and we sit down on a bench  
 **"Alright now that we are away from any prying ears, what's your name?"**  
"....."  
He doesn't say anything, his eyes are still closed, he can't really be sleeping can he?! I shake him awake again  
"What!?!"  
This time he doesn't open his eyes  
 **"I asked you a question, what is your name"**  
"... Yoongi, can I sleep now?"  
 **"Nope"**  
He grunts and reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at me, he seems anxious... maybe he is shyer than he's letting on  
 **"Hey look I'm not going to hurt you, and once we get back to my house you can sleep as much as you want"**  
"I'm not afraid of you, I'm just annoyed because I want to go back to sleep"  
 **"Ok, well then let's get going"**  
I stand up and offer my hand out to him, he looks at it, hesitantly he takes my hand, I smile at him, shyly he smiles back  
 _*aww he has a gummy smile*_  
We start heading back


	6. Chapter 5: Protect Me

**"We are almost home"**  
"Mmm"  
He seems uneasy again, I walk around to the front of him and poke his chest, he flinches then looks up at me  
 **"Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I'm friendly"**  
I smile  
"Ha! yeah right, you are just going to deactivate me and throw me away, that's what you CyberLife people do"  
 **"....Yeah your right that's what most of us do... but I'm different, trust me"**  
"Yeah yeah, whatever"  
He rolls his eyes and continues walking, we finally make it home, I hope there are no more cases today I'm exhausted, we go inside  
 **"I probably should have warned you earlier, but there are a few other androids living here"**  
Just as I say that the Tae comes running over  
"Y/N! So who's the new friend?"  
Tae walks up to Yoongi to get a better look at him, Yoongi takes a step back  
•"names Yoongi and since when am I your friend"  
Tae looks at him tilts head and smiles  
"Since now!"  
Yoongi looks caught off guard  
•"I-I uhh......ok..."  
"Yay!!!"  
Tae jumps up and down  
"Now you need to come meet the others!"  
He grabs Yoongi's wrist and starts toward the living room  
•"Others!?"  
 _*I'm glad he's coming out of his shell*_  
I follow them to the living room, I walk into the room and see Tae and Jimin talking to Yoongi about anime, as I walk over Yoongi looks at me and whispers "Save me"  
 **"Hey boys I think your overwhelming him, maybe tone it down a little"**  
{Tae}"Aww, ok"  
Tae stops and goes back to watching anime, I go over and sit next to Jimin and Yoongi  
 **"Sorry about those two, they get a little too enthusiastic"**  
{Yoongi}"It's ok..... thank you"  
He starts to blush and then smiles  
 _*it's such a cute gummy smile*_  
After a few minutes Jin comes in with a plate of pancakes, he comes over and crouches in front of Yoongi  
{Jin}"Here eat"  
Yoongi looks at the plate and then looks at me  
{Yoongi}"What?"  
He looks at me extremely confused  
 **"Haha, your supposed to eat them, just because your an android doesn't mean you can't eat"**  
He looks at it again then he takes it and slowly takes a bite  
{Jimin}"How is it?"  
{Yoongi}".... it's.... good"  
He quickly finishes  
{Yoongi}"Thank you... uhh ha what's your name?"  
{Jin}"My name is Jin"  
{Yoongi}"Thank you Jin, now that I think about it, I don't know your name"  
He looks at me  
 **"Ahh right, I'm a dummy, my name is Y/N"**  
{Yoongi}"Y/N.......thank you"  
 **"For what?"**  
{Yoongi}"For.....uhhh... never mind that just thank you"  
 **"Ok, your welcome?"**  
He looks away and watches anime with Tae  
{Jimin}"Hey Y/N?"  
 **"Yeah?"**  
{Jimin}"don't you think it's getting a little crowded in this house?"  
 **"Ahh right! I forgot to tell you guys, we are moving into a new house tomorrow"**  
They all look at me surprised  
{Jin}"your really going to move for us??"  
 **"Yeah? You guys are my friends hell my family now, and family looks out for each other"**  
They look at me then each other  
{Tae}"Group hug!"  
Suddenly they hug me  
 **"Guys! your squishing me! Yoongi! save me!"**  
Yoongi is sitting there watching me get squished, he smiles then laughs  
{Yoongi}"Hahahaha"  
After goofing off for a while I get up and pack, I'm in my room packing when Jin walks in  
{Jin}"Hey Y/N can I help you pack at all?"  
 **"No it's fine, I have a system, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed and talked to me"**  
{Jin}"ok, Y/N?"  
 **"Yeah?"**  
{Jin}"Do you really consider us family?"  
 **"Of course, I wouldn't be moving otherwise, you are all very special to me"**  
{Jin}"even if we are androids?....."  
 **"It doesn't matter if you are an android or a human, you are very special to me"**  
{Jin}"I see... you are very special to me too"  
Jin blushes  
{Jin}"I promise I will always protect you, so please don't push yourself to hard"  
He holds out his pinky  
 **"I promise"**  
I grab his pinky with mine  
 **"Now I think I'm done packing, I'm going to go eat something and go to bed"**  
{Jin}"ok, I will see you in the morning then"  
 **"Yeah, also if you wouldn't mind could you make sure the boys get up, we are leaving on the rather early side"**  
{Jin}"of course I'm glad to"  
We leave my room and I go to the kitchen, after I finish eating I go to sleep  
(In the morning)  
I wake up in the morning and walk in the kitchen, Jin and Tae are hanging out waiting for me  
 **"Come on, I have something that you all need to do"**  
They fallow me in to the living room  
 **"Ok now that we are all here, I want to take your LED's off, it will make it so you can blend into a crowd, if I'm being honest all of you were all supposed to be destroyed, so if you are discovered you will be taken away...."**  
I look down  
 _*I don't want them to get hurt*_  
{All}"Ok!"  
 **"Oh good, I really don't want you guys to get hurt, you are all my heart"**  
{Tae}"Yahh, Your going to make me cry"  
(Three minutes later)  
 **"That's the last one"**  
After that's done we take the stuff I packed and leave  
(An hour 40 later)  
 **"Almost there"**  
We managed to get here without any trouble, we approach a big house and I check the address  
 **"Looks like we are here"**  
{Yoongi}"finally!"  
We all walk inside  
{Tae}"Wohh, so cool!

 

We look around and check out the bedrooms, we finally decided who goes where  
Tae decided on the blue room

Jin decided on the yellow room

Jimin decided on the cyan room

 

And Yoongi decided on the orange room

I ended up choosing one of the other blue rooms

After getting settled in we chill out for a while, after eating dinner I go out to the store to get a tub of ice cream  
 _*is gotten pretty dark out, I better get home fast*_  
I pick up my pace, as I'm walking I notice a bunch of people coming up to me, as they get closer I see it's a bunch of guys who seem very drunk  
{drunk guy1}"haaaay lil ladyy"  
I try to keep walking past them  
{drunk guy2}"wohh wohh wherrre yaa goin?"  
I stay quiet and try to sneak past them, suddenly one of them pins me up against the wall  
{drunk guy3}"yooou look reeall prrettyy, gimme a kisss prettyyy ladddy"  
He starts to lean in and try's to kiss me! I barely manage to block him with my hand, as I'm trying to defend myself someone walks past as bumps into one of the guys shoulders

{drunk guy2}"Oi, waaatch it!"  
The boy glares at the drunks a second later he punches the drunk in the face   
{drunk guy2}"ahhhh! I think you broke my nose! You fucking robot!"  
The boy steps closer, the drunk guys start to get uneasy and before you know it they start running, the boy watches them go then looks at me  
"Are you ok?"  
 **"Yes, Thank you so much, if you hadn't come along I don't know what would have happened"**  
"No worries, I'm glad your ok"  
 **"Uhhh if you don't mind me asking... are you a deviant?"**  
He seems caught off guard  
"I uhhhh well y-you see"  
He starts to get very nervous and starts to look for an escape  
 **"Hey slow down a second will ya, I'm not going to report you, I want to help you"**  
He looks at me  
"Really?!"  
 **"Yeah"**  
"I see..."  
 **"Come with me you can stay at my house, it's safe I promise"**  
"I..... trust you"  
I start walking and he follows me


	7. Chapter 6: Smile

As we are walking home we start chatting  
 **"So what's your name?"**  
"Jungkook"  
 **"Jungkook, that's a nice name, my names Y/N"**  
"I'm glad I decided to help you Y/N"  
 **"Me too"**  
When we get home the boys are chilling on the couch, as we walk in Jimin notices us  
{Jimin}"Y/N! Did you get the ice cream?"  
 **"Haha, yes I got the ice cream"**  
{Jin}"so who's this?"  
Jin gestures to Jungkook  
 **"His name is Jungkook, he saved me from getting assaulted by a group of drunks"**  
Jin smiles at him, when I look over at Jungkook he's trying to hide behind me  
 _*I guess he's shy*_  
Tae comes over and goes up to Jungkook  
{Tae}"Hello"  
{Jungkook}"H-Hello"  
Tae smiles and suddenly Jungkook starts laughing  
 _*aww he has bunny teeth*_  
After that Jungkook seems to relax, we all sit down in the living room to eat ice cream and watch Trigun, after that I get Jungkook settled into the red room

 

I go back to my room and sleep, in the morning I have to go to work  
 _*honestly, I'm starting to hate my work*_  
After seeing how badly androids are treated I don't really want to work here anymore, after my shift is up I send in my 3 day notice and head over to the android parts shop, it's about time I officially fix Jimin's shoulder, while I'm there I grab another repair kit, on the way home I'm walking on a bridge and I see someone ahead of me, as I look closer it's a android

Suddenly he collapses, I run over to him and on closer inspection, he's badly damaged!  
 _*I need to get him home!*_  
I start trying to drag him back but I'm not strong enough, I decided to call the house and hope one of the boys picks up, after a minute someone picks up  
{Yoongi}"...Hello?"  
 **"Ahh Yoongi, I need your help, I will send my location to you"**  
{Yoongi}"Ok? Why do you need my help?"  
 **"There's no time to explain!just get your butt down here"**  
{Yoongi}"Alright I get it, be there soon"  
He hangs up, while I'm waiting for Yoongi I use up the small amount of blue blood from the repair kit to keep him stable and I patch up what I can  
 _*what happened to make him like this?*_  
(20 minutes later)  
{Yoongi}"I'm here.... what happened?!"  
 **"Oh good your here, I found him on the way home, he is badly damaged, help me carry him back"**  
Yoongi comes over and helps me pick him up and we make our way back  
(25 minutes later)  
We finally make it to the house, once we get inside we take him to one of the empty bedrooms

Once he's on the bed I get to checking him over, it looks like there are no broken parts but there is a lot of puncture wounds and he has lost a lot of blue blood, I'm going to have to order some packets of blue blood, after patching up the rest of the wounds I order some blue blood it should be here tomorrow, hopefully he can hold on till then, I walk out to the kitchen  
{Jungkook}"woh! you look beat, I heard we have a new friend?"  
 **"Yeah, he's in a pretty rough state"**  
{Jungkook}"dang, well I'm sure you can save him"  
 **"I hope so... anyway! How are you settling in?"**  
{Jungkook}"really well! Me Tae and Jimin have become really close"  
 **"Good, I'm glad all of you seem to get along so well"**  
{Jungkook}"...Thank you for bringing me here, you have made my life so much better"  
 **"Aww, Thank you for having faith in me"**  
He smiles at me  
{Jungkook}"You make it easy to put faith in"  
 **"Haha"**  
 _*why am I blushing?*_  
{Jungkook}"uhh... I just wanted to say if you are ever I trouble and need help I will protect you, so don't hesitate to call for my help"  
He reaches out and gently touches my hand  
 **"Thank you, I will remember that"**  
{Jungkook}"haha anyway, I will be in the living room if your looking for me"  
He quickly leaves trying to hide his blush, as I'm making a snack I realize I need to get some clothes for the new boys  
 _*ahh but I can't leave while there's someone who's badly hurt*_  
Hmm I could send them out on their own, I walk out to the living room to look for Jin, I don't see him in the living room so I go to his room, I knock on his door   
{Jin}"Who is it?"  
 **"It's Y/N"**  
He opens the door  
{Jin}"Hey what's up?"  
 **"Umm I was wondering if you could take a few of the boys out get some new clothes for everyone? I can't really go anywhere right now,**  
{Jin}"ok, but is that really safe?"  
 **"I think so, as long as you lay low and stay vigilant"**  
{Jin}"Alright I will be careful"  
 **"Ok, here's some money, please be careful!"**  
{Jin}"don't worry, I'm the master of blending in"  
He winks at me  
 **".....Haha! yeah you totally blend in"**  
I stick my tongue out at him, he smiles  
{Jin}"now I should go"  
 **"Ok, see you later"**  
He ends up taking Jungkook and Tae  
 _*I hope he can handle those two, they can be a hand full*_  
Tae's POV  
Yay! We get to go out! I have started to go stir crazy   
 **"Kookie! Isn't this exciting! We finally get to go out!"**  
{Kookie}"yeah!"  
{Jin}"guys! Remember we need to lay low and not draw attention to our selfs"  
 **"Ok..."**  
Aww Jin is a party pooper, but he is right we shouldn't draw attention  
(25 minutes later)   
We finally get to the mall, as we walk up to the entrance I spot another android, it looks like he's in trouble and is getting taken away, I have the sudden urge to help him but just as I started going towards him Jin grabs my shoulder, I look back at him, he shakes his hand at me, Dam it! he's right we can't get involved, we continue on and get the clothes, then head back  
Y/N POV  
I'm freaking out worrying about the boys when I hear the door open, I rush over  
 **"You guys ok?"**  
I quickly scan over them  
 _*yep, there's still all three of them and there seemingly unharmed*_  
{Jin}"we are fine, nothing happened"  
I breathe a sigh of relief  
 **"Good, and you have the new clothes?"**  
{Tae}"yep!"  
He holds two bags of clothes  
 **"Perfect, Pass them around, also I will need a set of clothes for our mystery new guy"**  
{Tae}"ok, here"  
He hands me a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt  
 **"Thank you"**  
Tae gives me a big smile  
 **"Ok I'm going to be in the green bedroom with the new guy if you need me"**  
{all}"ok!"  
We all go our own ways


	8. Chapter 7: Unlucky

I wake up with a stiff neck, I takes me a minute to realize I fell asleep at the new guys bedside after eating last night, after stretching I go to check the front door, thankfully the packets of blue blood has arrived, I grab the box and zip back to the room, after giving him a couple of packets of blue blood I sit and wait, he soon starts to stir and then he suddenly opens his eyes looking really panicked  
 **"Hey it's ok, your safe"**  
{new guy}"...w-where am I?"  
 **"Your in my house, I found you collapsed on my way home so I brought you back"**  
He is curiously looking around the room, after a while his eyes land on me and he just stares at me, so I smile at him  
 **"Do you have a name?"**  
{new guy}"... uhhhh m-my name is... Hoseok"  
 **"I see, Hoseok my name is   Y/N"**  
{Hoseok}"Y/N..."  
He suddenly starts smiling  
 _*it's a brilliant smile, like the sun, but it somehow seems sad*_  
{Hoseok}"that's a cute name! It's nice to meet you Y/N"  
I smile back at him, after checking him over I decide he is well enough to leave the room, we walk into the living room, Yoongi is sleeping on the couch and Tae, Jungkook and Jimin are goofing off on the floor  
 **"Hey boys, Look who's awake"**  
They look at us  
{Hoseok}"Hello! I'm Hoseok, it's nice to meet you all"  
{Tae}"Yay! A new friend!"  
Tae jumps up and hugs him, while Hoseok is chatting with Tae and the others I notice Yoongi is watching us, I walk over to him  
{Yoongi}"so you managed to save him"  
 **"Yep"**  
{Yoongi}"I'm glad"  
 **"Me too"**  
Hoseok walks over to us  
{Hoseok}"Hello there"  
{Yoongi}"Hi"  
Hoseok smiles at him and sits down next to him  
 _*seems like he is going to settle in well*_  
I leave them alone and go over to Jimin  
 **"Hey Jimin, could you come with me, I want to officially fix your shoulder"**  
{Jimin}"ok"  
We go to the bathroom, I sit him down on the edge of the bathtub, I start working on his shoulder  
 **"So how have you been settling in?"**  
{Jimin}"grate! Everyone is super nice"  
 **"That's good"**  
{Jimin}"I'm really glad you rescued me that day, I'm pretty sure I would have shut down if you hadn't"  
He looks down  
{Jimin}"I don't get why you saved me, it's not like I'm very helpful..."  
 _*What?!*_  
 **"Why would you need to be helpful for me to save you!? I just wanted to help you! I don't consider you a tool! I consider you a friend!"**  
He flinches and I quickly realized I was yelling  
 **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just don't like it when you put yourself down like that"**  
I smile at him he looks at me and hesitantly smiles back, I finally finish with his shoulder  
 **"Ok, your all done"**  
{Jimin}"Thank you, I'm sorry if I upset you before..."  
 **"It's ok, just don't put yourself down like that again"**  
{Jimin}"ok....... you are amazing you know"  
 **"I'm just doing what I believe is right"**  
{Jimin}"and that's what makes you amazing"  
I blush a little  
 **"Aww Thank you"**  
He smiles at me, his smile is so big it looks like his eyes are closed  
 _*so cute, it makes me want to squish him in a hug*_  
I open my arms to him and indicate that I want to hug, he quickly accepts and nearly knocks me over, after a while we stop hugging and walk back to the living room, as we walk in we nearly get crashed into, Tae is running around the room chasing Jungkook  
 **"Careful! You nearly crashed** **in** **to us"**  
They stop and look at me embarrassed  
{Tae}"Sorry... but Kookie has it coming to him!"  
Tae starts to chase him again, I sigh  
 **"What am I going to do with you boys, hahaha"**  
Tae finally catches up to him and grabs his shirt, I walk off to the kitchen and grab some food, I haven't eaten since I woke up, since I'm quitting work I don't have to go in as early so I still have an hour before I need to go, I decided to chill on the couch and watch a show, somehow I managed to kick Yoongi off couch, as I'm sitting there Hoseok sits down next to me  
{Hoseok}"What are you doing?"  
 **"Just watching a show before I have to go to work"**  
{Hoseok}"Oh? What do you do? For work"  
 **"I uhhh.... work at a Cyberlife store... but I'm quitting so I just have today and tomorrow to work"**  
{Hoseok}"I see... Well what are you going to do once you are done working there?"  
 **"Not sure, but whatever it is it's going to be something that helps everyone"**  
{Hoseok}"I'm positive it will be, you helped me after all"  
 **"I did... I'm glad you seem to be doing well, how are you liking living here so far?"**  
{Hoseok}"I love it! Everyone is so unique and happy, I've have never been in a place where I can just be myself..."  
 **"Well no worries here you can be whoever you want to be, I will accept you for whoever you are"**  
He stares at me and thinks about my words, he suddenly smiles again but this time it seems genuine  
{Hoseok}"Thank you Y/N, I admit in the beginning I was putting on a mask, that has always been my defense mechanism, but you have managed to break down that wall I tried to put up"  
 **"I'm glad"**  
{Hoseok}"... mmmm if you want you could call me Hobi..."  
 **"Ok, I would love to! Hobi"**  
After that we talk for a while and then I go to work, when I arrive there I notice my boss in back by the "quarantine" room, it's basically a room we put possibly problematic androids in  
 **"Hey boss, what are you doing here?"**  
{Boss}"ahh Y/N, I'm just trying to figure out what to do with the RM400 that keeps getting sent back, at this point no one wants to buy it because they think it's cursed"  
I look through the glass in to the room, RM400 is an android that has been repeatedly sent back due to his owners getting seriously injured, every time they got injured no one was are other than him and so everyone assumes that it's him, but every time he gets sent back we do a full check and he isn't deviant  
{Boss}"it's a shame but if no one wants to buy it I'm going to have to shut it down"  
 **"I see..."**  
I look over at him  
 _*he seems so sad and lonely...*_  
 **"I will buy him!"**  
{Boss}"you will!?"  
 **"Yes, I would like to go in and talk to him and afterward I will pay you"**  
{Boss}"no need, your helping me by taking it, consider it part of today's pay"  
 **"Thank you very much Sir"**  
I nod to him then I enter the room, as I walk over to him he glances at me

 

**"Hello, Namjoon? Do you remember me? We have met a couple of times"**  
He nods at me, I start to walk up to the table he's sitting at to sit down  
{Namjoon}"STOP!! Don't come near me!"  
He has a terrified but determined look on his face  
 **"I'm not going to hurt you, trust me"**  
{Namjoon}"I'm not worried about you hurting me, I'm dangerous, I don't want to hurt you..... I'm... a monster..."  
 _*I see now*_  
I keep walking closer  
{Namjoon}"NO! STOP!! Your going to get hurt!!!"  
He tries to back away from me but he can't do much while he is sitting in the chair, I'm finally standing right in front of him, I slowly bend down and hug him, he tries to gently push me off but I don't let go  
{Namjoon}"please.... I don't want to hurt you..."  
 **"I know you won't, I trust you"**  
{Namjoon}".....you shouldn't..."  
 **"Well to bad cuz I do, now I need you to stay here for a little while and when I come back we will go home, ok?"**  
I stop hugging him and take a step or two back  
{Namjoon}"fine but don't blame me if you get hurt!"  
He looks worried and frustrated but more than that he looks happy, after I leave the room I go to the front desk and wait for customers, it's a pretty chill day not many people come in, just when I think that no one is going to come in a tall rich looking man walks in

He seems to be taking on the phone, walking next to him seems to be a bodyguard android, he finally hangs up the phone and walks up to me  
 **"Good morning, what can I do for you Sir?"**  
{rich guy}"hmm I'm looking for your best quality machine"  
 **"I see, what type of android are you looking for?"**  
{rich guy}"like I just said, your best quality one"  
 **"I'm sorry Sir but I can't give you the best quality anything if you don't tell me what you need it for"**  
{rich guy}"ahhhh you people are so dense, fine! I need a new maid bot, the last one I got was to fucking slow"  
 _*this guy is a stereotypical rich asshole*_  
 **"Ok, well our best maid android is the MX700"**  
I gesture toward one of our models  
{rich guy}"fine, I'll take it, send it to this address when it's ready"  
He hands me a card  
{rich guy}"now that I look closer, your actually kind of cute, my name is Leo, call me"  
He winks at me and starts walking away, after he leaves I log the address into the system and rip up the card, fucking prick, after that my shift is up so I go to the backroom and fetch Namjoon  
 **"Come on time to go home"**  
{Namjoon}"Mmm... ok"  
We walk home


	9. First part done (new stuff)

Ok I want to start out by saying this, there are going to be other K-Idols in this book besides BTS, anything that is said or done to any of them is strictly fiction and is not my actual opinion, some of the idols I use in this book will have VERY different personalities from real life, ok now that I'm done with that, tell me what you think about the book so far? I hope you have been enjoying it but feel free to give me some conservative criticism

-Index pt.2-  
[Words] someone texted you  
 **[Words]**  you texted someone

I'm a really slow writer, so it will take me a while to finish chapters, please be patient with me  
Anyway that's all for now, I will make an effort to have another chapter up by next week :)

I purple you all <3


	10. Chapter 8: Lunar Lake

On the way home I decide we should take the scenic route, as we are walking I spot a beautiful park  
 **"Let's take a quick break in the park over there"**  
{Namjoon}"ok..."  
We walk over to a bench and sit down  
 **"Wow! it almost looks like the water is glowing"**  
He slowly looks up at the lake  
{Namjoon}"yeah, it's so beautiful"  
He just stares out at the lake, the light reflecting in his eyes

 

After staring at him for a minute I decide to ask him a question  
 **"So if you don't mind me asking, why do people think your cursed?"**  
He glances at me hesitantly  
{Namjoon}"I...hhhh it's always because of a misunderstanding, like this most recent time we were at the mall and we were going down the escalator when my master started to fall over, it was so sudden and there hadn't been anything wrong all day... I wasn't able to grab her in time and she fell, sh-she broke one of her legs a bunch of her ribs, and got a concussion..."  
He pauses for a minute to collect himself  
{Namjoon}"After that people who witnessed the incident assumed that I pushed her and called the guards and they took me to the police so I could be sent back to the store for a system check... it's like this every time, some weird incident happens that makes me look like the villain..."  
He starts to bend over and put his head between his legs, his breathing starts to become ragged, I slowly reach over and rub his back, he glances up at me so I smile  
 **"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that... I promise you will never be treated like the villain ever again"**  
He smiles a little at that  
{Namjoon}"Thank you... Y/N"  
 **"Happy to help, now come on we should be heading back, the others are going to start getting worried"**  
We get up and start walking  
{Namjoon}"Others?"  
 **"Oh right I guess you don't know yet, your not the only one I have rescued, there are six others"**  
{Namjoon}"...Six?! And there all like me? A "Deviant"........"  
 **"Yep, they are a handful to take care of but I can't bring myself to abandon any of them"**  
{Namjoon}"I see, I hope I'm not a burden..."  
 **"Why would you be a burden!? I choose to take you in! That means no matter what! I want to help you!"**  
As I'm scolding him I trip, I brace myself for the impact, I feel Namjoon grab me and pull me to himself  
 _*To close!!_ _*_  
I start blushing a little, I steady myself  
 **"S-See your not a burden, if you weren't here I would have fallen on my clumsy face"**  
{Namjoon}"...I suppose your right"  
 **"Of course I'm right! Now let's get going!"**  
We continue walking home, by the time we finally get back it's gotten rather dark out  
 _*the boys must be freaking out*_  
We go inside, before I can even get the door fully open I'm pulled into a big group hug  
{Everyone}"Y/N!!!"  
{Jungkook}"We were starting to think you had gotten attacked again"  
{Tae}"Or that you maybe got lost"  
They continue to tell me what they thought happened, meanwhile I'm slowly starting to get suffocated  
 **"guys! your crushing meeee!"**  
They all quickly let go of me and I stumble backward and almost fall over, fortunately Namjoon is standing right behind me  
 **"Hay you caught me again, I guess you are my lucky charm"**  
He gives me a gentle smile that shows off his dimples  
{Namjoon}"I suppose so..."  
Once I'm back on my feet Jin comes over  
{Jin}"Who is this?"  
 **"His name is Namjoon"**  
{Jin}"I see, Welcome Namjoon my name is Jin"  
{Namjoon}"Nice to meet you Jin, thank you for letting me stay here"  
I'm finally able to close the door and we start walking to the living room, Tae walks up to Namjoon and puts his arm around Namjoon's shoulder  
{Tae}"Hey my name is Taehyung, Y/N gave me that name, I hope we can become really good friends!"  
{Namjoon}"I-uhh it's nice to meet you Taehyung, I'm sure we will"  
Tae starts grinning  
{Tae}"Yay!"  
Tae let's go of Namjoon and skips ahead to the living room, we all go in and sit on or around the couch  
 **"Ok let's all do a round of introductions"**  
{Hobi}"I guess I will start us off, Hi my name is Hoseok!"  
{Jimin}"Me next! Hello, my name is Jimin!"  
{Jungkook}"My turn, I'm Jungkook"  
After a couple of minutes we all look at Yoongi  
 **"I think he's asleep..."**    
{Jin}"Yahh! wake up! your being rude!"  
{Yoongi}"Hhhh Fine! I'm awake! My name is Yoongi, Now let me sleep!"  
{Namjoon}"it's nice meeting all of you and I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep Yoongi"  
{Yoongi}"Mmm no worries, I don't mind that much"  
Yoongi goes back to sleep  
 **"Ok now that Introductions are over let's get you settled in a room, follow me"**  
I show him to the last available room

{Namjoon}"Wow I love it!"  
 **"I'm glad, so what do you think of everyone so far?"**  
{Namjoon}"They all seem very nice, I do hope I didn't make Yoongi angry earlier..."  
 **"Ahh don't worry about him he is always grumpy when he first wakes up and he really does care he just has a hard time showing it"**  
{Namjoon}"He did seem very kind, I hope we can become friends"  
 **"I'm sure you will"**  
After making sure he's all settled in I go to the living room and flop down on the couch next to Yoongi  
 _*he's sleeping so peacefully, it makes me almost want to go sleep too*_  
I decided to curl up and take a nap, I close my eyes and slowly drift off into dreamland  
(8 hours later)  
I start to become aware of someone poking my face, I slightly open my eyes and see Tae sitting on the arm of the couch staring at me, suddenly his eyes light up  
{Tae}"Your awake!"  
 **"Mmm now I am"**  
As I sit up and stretch I glance to my left and see Yoongi is awake and doing something on my tablet  
 _*Hmm I will have to ask him about that later...*_  
 **"So why where you poking me?"**  
{Tae}"Well you see... I'm really bored! Can we please go out and do something?"  
 **"Ahh I suppose you all must be getting bored, being cooped up in here all day and night... tell you what the day after tomorrow we will go out and do some stuff just you and me for now?"**  
{Tae}"Ok! Yay!"  
He jumps up and starts bouncing around like a little kid  
 _*so cute*_  
I lean over and look at what Yoongi is working on, it looks like he's writing something, Hmm a book? No a Song?  
 **"Whatcha doing?"**  
{Yoongi}"Hmm oh I'm making a song, sorry I didn't ask if I could use your tablet, I'm just kind of bored..."  
 **"Oh no it's fine, I'm just glad you found something to do, do you mind if I listen to it when your done?"**  
{Yoongi}"Ahh Hmm... ok!"  
 **"Yay!"**  
I bounce up and down on the couch, he stares at me for a second then gives me a small smile, I'm starting to get hungry so I walk to the kitchen, when I walk in I see Jin and Namjoon chatting  
 **"Hey guys, what are you doing?"**  
{Namjoon}"Oh! Hay Y/N!"  
{Jin}"Ahh Y/N, your awake, why did you sleep on the couch!? if you where tired you should have gone to bed!"  
He starts to scold me  
 **"Ahh ok ok, I get it! I didn't mean to... Yoongi just made it look so comfy that I had to lay down"**  
{Jin}"Hhhh between you and the other six it feels like I'm taking care of seven little siblings, now get something to eat, you have to at least get a proper meal if you won't get proper sleep"  
 _*he's so caring, like a big brother...*_  
 **"Thank you for worrying, I was already planning on getting something to eat"**  
He gives me a kind smile  
{Jin}"I'm glad, please always eat proper meals, otherwise, I will get sad"  
 **"I will, I promise"**  
After I finish eating I hang out until I have to go to work


End file.
